warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Veran Trading Company
The Grand Veran Trading Company is a Joint-Stock Company that owns the planet of Vera and multiple other assets within the Teuton System as well as other systems in the Cadian Sector. It was a very wealthy company that has a monopoly in mining, the factories, the shipyards, banking, crops, and trade on Vera and the Teuton System. They have investors from Terra and multiple planetary governors, but the largest stock holders are the High Lords of Terra, the Head of the Kahlixian Rogue Trader Dynasty, and the Fabricator General of Marien. The High Lords, Rogue Trader, and Fabricator General along with a handful of other lords and planetary governors hold the most power within the Company and decide what will be done with the resources at hand. The GVTC is under the legal protection of the Rogue Trader status of the Kahlixian Dynasty as well as the "independence" of the Forge World of Marien. This, with the backing of the High Lords, allow for great freedom for the company to undertake ventures that most others cannot. They also maintain a very powerful private army that is raised from Vera, known as the Veran Legions. These troops are trained and armed in similar fashion to Imperial Guard Siege Regiments and are well known for their ferocity and aggressiveness. The GVTC is under no obligation to pay tithes to the Imperium but to not provide anything to the Imperium would draw the ire of many factions and this has resulted in many of the Veran Legions providing support for various planets and factions throughout the Imperium. However, the Legions sole loyalty is to the Company and they fight to further the company's interests. The GVTC is also known for making long and dangerous ventures into unknown space and creating colonies on newly discovered planets. They, of course, claim ownership of any and all planets they discover and colonize, creating a monopoly on the industry and natural resources of the planet. This has led to many wars with various xenos and non-imperial human civilizations. The GVTC has also made war on Imperial factions that have either refused to acknowledge their trade/monopoly rights or pulled out of agreements that were in place between the GVTC and the faction in question. These Trade-Wars are common for the GVTC which has drawn the ire of some factions within the Imperium but little has been done to make the GVTC pay for their crimes, except for a few notable occasions. Ownership The division of individual investment within the company goes as follows; the High Lords of Terra own 20% of the company's stocks as a whole, the Kahlixian Rogue Trader Dynasty owns another 30%, and the Fabricator General owns 20%. This means that 30% is owned by outside investors (no investor may own more than 3%), be they planetary governors, nobility from various planets, or other Rogue Traders/merchants. The leader of the GVTC is the head of the Kahlixian Dynasty, but he must adhere to the High Lord's representative and the Fabricator General along with any other notable investors who have at least 1% investment within the company. As of the current status of outside investors, there are 7 investors who own 3% each and they have all banned together to create a unified "faction" within the company with a cumulative ownership of around 20%. This leaves about 10% to the rest of the Imperium. So in general the company is truly run by 4 various interest groups with different agendas. Inner Workings The GVTC is a top down administration with a strict hierarchy. There are various positions and roles within the GVTC to effectively manage the different branches of the GVTC and the various investments and interests of the company. Branches There are 5 branches of the GVTC, these being; Mar Industries, Kahl-Trade Corp, Veran Banking, Svjold Crops, and the Legio Veranus. Mar Industries Mar Industries is the industrial and mining branch of the GVTC. This encompasses everything that the GVTC manufactures, be that weapons, vehicles, vessels, luxury goods, consumer goods, etc. Workers employed by Mar Industries cannot unionize but are fairly well paid and have decent working conditions, making their lives bearable enough to so that they do not demand the ability to unionize. Kahl-Trade Corp The Kahl-Trade Corp is responsible for the shipments between planets and the sale and purchase of goods to clients both on and off Vera. They take the industrial goods produced by Mar Industries and the agricultural goods made by Svjold Crops and sell them to clients across the Imperium. This means this branch of the GVTC is also responsible for the GVTC Trade Fleets, meaning they have to maintain the vessels and crew as well as protect them from pirates or enemies of the Imperium. Veran Banking Veran Banking is responsible for keeping records of all transactions and production of the company. It is also responsible for ensuring all employees of the GVTC are being paid and the taxes from each planet owned by the GVTC are collected. Veran banking also gives out loans to various individuals and charge interest on said loans, as well as investing in the construction of property/housing and selling to housing companies or renting out the housing. Svjold Crops Svjold Crops is responsible for the production of agricultural goods of the GVTC. This means the various foodstuffs, luxury agricultural goods, and the raising and slaughtering of animals. Legio Veranus The Legio Veranus or Veran Legions are the military arm of the GVTC. Millions of men are drawn into the legions to further and protect company interest. They are armed and trained similar to that of Imperial Guard Siege Regiments but are led by the Veran Hoplites. Relations Imperial The GVTC must maintain good relations with various Imperial factions and people to ensure that it remains a profitable enterprise. Key factions that the GVTC have good relations with are the Teuton Brotherhood, Tytos Rogue Trader Dynasty, House Krastor, The War Dancers, the High Lords of Terra, and the Imperial Navy. However, the Inquisition, Imperial Guard, The Sacred Band, and Commissariat all have poor relations with the GVTC for various reasons. Non-Imperial Humans The GVTC takes up exploratory missions for the Imperium and deal with non-Imperial human civilizations with the legal rights of the Rogue Trader seal and the blessing of the Fabricator General of Marien. The company currently is in contact with two civilizations, the Baktrian Commonwealth, who are under the influence of the company as a satrapy, and the Truir Confederacy who are tainted by Chaos and are in a state of war against the GVTC. Xenos/Heretics The GVTC has been known to deal with Eldar in the past, most notably the Eldar of Ulthwe, either trading or even aiding them militarily. This has drawn the ire of multiple Imperial factions but with the backing of the High Lords and other powerful benefactors, the GVTC is safe from being reprimanded. The GVTC do have problems with heretics since their base of operations is so close to the Eye of Terror. They are in a state of war against the Truir Confederacy, Steelblood Legion, and have fought against multiple Chaos warbands. They have also needed to fight against various Greenskins and Dark Eldar Corsairs. These threats forced the GVTC to create a very strong armed forces branch to safeguard its interests.Category:Organizations Category:Rogue Traders Category:Veran Legions